VOX Box: Shell on Earth
Characters * Raphael * Michelangelo * Leonardo * Donatello * Green Arrow Location * Star City, OR * June 27th 2013, 1728 Local Time VOX Archive * footsteps: 4 instances, clatter: 4 instances * Leonardo: skidding on rooftop: 2 instances Guys... Hold up here. * skidding on rooftop: 6 instances * Raphael: What gives, Leo? * 3 instances * Leonardo: Let's just take a breather for a moment... I, uh, got a feeling that there's something in the area. * Raphael: scoff I'm sure there is. This city has been infested with demons for two weeks... We should keep looking for survivors. * Leonardo: Just... humor me. Okay, Raph? * Raphael: Whatever... * Michelangelo: Uh... Can we have one patrol where we don't try to kill each other? Just one? * Donatello: sigh So, Mikey, what's your favorite type of food, I mean, overall? * Michelangelo: Easy... Pizza. * Donatello: Right, of course. But I meant 'type' of food, as in a broad category. * Raphael: So... Italian then? * Michelangelo: Raph, pizza is actually Asian. * Leonardo: I thought that was spaghetti... * Michelangelo: Either way, that works out okay for Mikey... sigh Aw, man, now I'm hungry. I wonder if Keno's working tonight... * Donatello: Uh, I'm pretty sure he's evacuated... I also highly doubt Roy's Pizzeria is open for business right now. * Michelangelo: Oh, right... Demon siege of the city. I forgot... groan So what're we eating tonight then? * Raphael: There's a convenience store down there. Doesn't look too looted. I bet we can find something there. * Michelangelo: Nice... Whenever Leo's done staring at the street, we should totally hit that up and get some pizza pockets. * Donatello: I think Mikey's got pepperoni on the brain. * Michelangelo: You know, pizza isn't just a thing. It's a way of life. It's a world unto itself. You can put anything on it... sigh There's pepperoni, sausage, bacon, onions, shrimp, pineapple--for some Hawaiian flavor--I've never been to Hawaii, but I think 'Alright, I'll go. They have good pizza'. Anyway, where was I? * Raphael: No idea... * Michelangelo: Oh yeah! Green onions, olives, green olives, black olives- there should totally be red olives! Why isn't there? * Donatello: Did we break Mikey? * Raphael: Was he ever not broken? * Michelangelo: Tomatoes, dried tomatoes--that's what they call 'artisanal', I think that means 'expensive'. * Donatello: Well, I mean... he's not wrong. * Michelangelo: Extra cheese...That's not really a topping, but everyone acts like it is. Oh and then there's cheese inside the crust! Mind... BOOM! Blown! pause Let's see, what else? Oh! Red pepper, crushed red pepper--which is totally a different kind of pepper experience. Jalapeños, green chilies, chicken... In St. Roch, they have something called 'Jambalaya Pizza' which I don't know what that is, but it's so fun to say so it has to be good. Guys, we should totally go to St. Roch! * Raphael: Yeah, sure, Mikey... We'll get right on that. * Michelangelo: Mushrooms, black mushrooms, shiitake or as I call it 'Japanese Awesomeness!' Oh, we should go back to Japan! * Raphael: Go back? pause When were we in Japan? * Michelangelo: In our past lives, Raphael... according to Master Splinter. * Raphael: Oh, yeah... right. scoff * Michelangelo: Canadian bacon is amazing, but it isn't really bacon, but it really is at the same time. Oh, guys! Let's go to Canada! * Donatello: That one is actually doable. It's just a few hours drive from here. * Raphael: We'd need a car first. * Michelangelo: And a driver's license. * 4.3 seconds * Donatello: footsteps Anything, Leo? * Leonardo: No... but... there's definitely something down there. * Donatello: Should we go take a look? * Leonardo: No. Master Splinter says "One who is prepared and waits for the unprepared will be victorious". * Donatello: I see... 8.7 seconds You know I hate that tortoise and the hare story. * Leonardo: Huh? * Donatello: It's just not fair, you know? * Leonardo: Okay... Why is that? * Donatello: It's a land race. Come on! Throw that hare in the water and we'll see who wins. * Leonardo: Uh... You do remember that the tortoise won that race, even if it was unfair, right? * Donatello: Yes. I know. It's just the principle of the matter. * Leonardo: What brought this up? * Donatello: Oh, just what you said about waiting for the unprepared made me think about 'slow and steady...' * Leonardo: Ah... * Donatello: Right. I know. Random stream of consciousness. Sorry. I get nervous in awkward silence. * Raphael: footsteps What a good personality trait for a ninja. * Donatello: What's the deal with mohawks? * Raphael: Huh? * Donatello: I mean, we run into bad guys with mohawks all the time. * Raphael: Yeah, so? * Donatello: Mohawks are a sign of peace, Raph. * Leonardo: Really? That's interesting... * Michelangelo: footsteps I guess the bad guys missed the memo on that one. * Raphael: You know, Donnie, you should bring that up with them at the next meeting. * Donatello: Ha ha... * Michelangelo: Hey Raph, look there! It's a tattoo parlor! Should we get some tattoos? * Raphael: No thanks. * Michelangelo: Aw, man... Why not? * Raphael: I don't want any distinguishing features. That will just make it easier for the cops to find me. * Donatello: You're a five-foot-tall bipedal talking turtle. I don't think a tattoo is what they'll use to ID you in a lineup. * Michelangelo: Yeah, unless we switch headbands. * Donatello: Wait, go ahead... * Michelangelo: I'm just saying that if I switched masks with you, would anyone notice? * Raphael: I think I would. * Michelangelo: Would you, though? I mean, how much of our identity is that which we project? Maybe I'd be the smart one if I were wearing purple and maybe if Donnie were wearing orange, he'd be the- * Raphael: Dumb one? * Michelangelo: Yeah! pause Wait... * 2 instances * Leonardo: Guys! There's someone definitely down there. Let's go! whoosh * Raphael: Huh, what? footsteps What the hell is that? whoosh * footsteps: 2 instances, whoosh, whoosh * clatter, clatter, clatter, rapid silent footsteps: 4 instances, clatter, distant infernal shriek, distant explosion * Green Arrow: beep Operator, this sector seems clear of any infernal presence. Any activity elsewhere? * Michelangelo: O.M.G.! Guys, it's the Green Arrow! * Leonardo: Mikey, shut it! * Green Arrow: shuffling Wait, hold on. I think I hear something. clatter, arrow nocked, bowstring pulled taut Come out! * Michelangelo: Guys I got this. throat clears * Raphael: Wait, no! groan We're screwed... * Michelangelo: voice: My name is Michelangelo... For five years, my brothers and I were experimented on in a lab with only one goal... exist. Now due to a mutagenic overdose, we've evolved. With the help of our father, a mutant rat, we train as ninjas to exact revenge on the evil ninja warlord who killed us in our past lives. Along the way, we bring down all others who are poisoning our city. To do this, we must become someone else. I must become something else. * Green Arrow: Okay, so... you're some sort of vigilante? Are you with a team? Or do you work solo? * Michelangelo: voice: We're the... the... uh... well, uh... we don't really have a team name, yet. We're just... your average friendly neighborhood teenage... mutant... ninja... tur-'' * '''Green Arrow:' Step out of the shadows and let me see you. * Raphael: groan I can't handle this. clatter * Michelangelo: Uh... That's not mine. * Green Arrow: Wait... I've seen that design. That's a League of Assassins' choking gas bomb! * Michelangelo: No, no, no... Relax, dude. It's just a simple ninja vanish bomb... footsteps Only this one's a dud, apparen- boom, whoosh, thud, cough, cough, groan Nope... Not a dud. Just a delayed fuse... cough, cough * Leonardo: Let's get out of here. Raph, get the manhole. Donnie, you get Mikey... I'll make sure the archer doesn't follow us. footsteps: 3 instances, groan, metal sliding on asphalt, footsteps: 2 instances, whoosh, whoosh, whoosh Hey, Mr. Arrow. Big fan of your work... Nothing personal or anything but- rope tying, bowstring pulled taut * Green Arrow: Hold on, that's a grapnel arrow you're tying to my leg. Please, don't- loosed, sigh, gulp, whoosh, fading scream * Raphael: distant clatter I hope you didn't just kill the Green Arrow... * Leonardo: footsteps No, I'm pretty sure he'll be fine. Let's go. whoosh * Raphael: sigh He better be. I don't want to fail this city in our first ten patrols. whoosh, metal sliding on asphalt Trivia and Notes * Part of the Hell on Earth Storyline. * Debut of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * Keno and Roy's Pizza are from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze movie. * Mikey's speech is inspired by the opening monologue of the Arrow TV series. Links and References * VOX Box: Shell on Earth Category:VOX Box Category:Raphael/Appearances Category:Michelangelo/Appearances Category:Leonardo/Appearances Category:Donatello/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances Category:Hell on Earth Storyline